hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
Ranks give players on Hypixel various cosmetics, and can be purchased at the Hypixel store. Some ranks are staff ranks, which must be applied for, while others can only be earned under special conditions. Default Rank * Default ** Ability to open 1, 2, and 3-star mystery boxes ** 1 Monthly Bonus (mystery box) Purchasable Ranks All of the following ranks can be purchased in the Hypixel store, and are lifetime once purchased. Each rank unlocks various cosmetic features and in-game features. Your current rank’s value is automatically deducted from any future rank upgrade. This upgrade price automatically appears upon browsing the rank store. Example: An upgrade from MVP 'to 'MVP+ will cost $15.00 USD instead of $44.99 USD when there are no sales. VIP * VIP chat prefix * /fw - spawns a firework in the lobby * /fly - ability to fly in the lobby * Housing Mailboxes * 1 exclusive gadget * Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic VIP features (97+) * 2 Monthly Bonuses * Bypasses 3-second chat delay * Bypasses full server * Skips the ad on the daily reward * VIP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background Selection on the Forums VIP+ * VIP+ chat prefix ('+' is gold colored) * All VIP features * Ability to create Guilds * Wild Ocelot Baby pet * 50% discount on Housing upgrades * Cosmetic VIP+ features (181+) * 3 Monthly Bonuses * VIP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background Selection on the Forums MVP * MVP chat prefix * All VIP+ features * 5 extra exclusive gadgets (6''' total) * Ability to open '''5-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic MVP features (208+) * 4 Monthly Bonuses * MVP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background Selection on the Forums MVP+ * MVP+ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level. Default: red) * All MVP Features * Unlimited uses of the SkyWars map selector (instead of one per day). * Unlimited uses of the BedWars map selector (instead of one per day). * Unlimited uses of the Murder Mystery map selector (instead of one per day). * Particle pack * Ability to ride & control pets * Ability to punch''' staff''' (launches them into the air) * 8 extra exclusive gadgets (14 total) * 75% discount on Housing upgrades * MVP+ Rankcolor * Cosmetic MVP+ features (229+) * An option to auto-accept quests when entering game lobbies. * 5 Monthly Bonuses * MVP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background Selection on the Forums Build Team * Build Team ** TEAM chat prefix ** Members of the Hypixel Build Team ** Their job is to build maps and lobbies for the server. Staff * Helper ** HELPER chat prefix. ** This is the first staff rank, acquired through an application. If accepted, will receive staff! *** You must have access to Teamspeak, have a rank, and be at least 16 yrs. old to apply. ** Their job is to monitor lobby chat and look out for hackers. ** This rank has the perms to kick & mute players from the game ** Has no perms on the Hypixel Forums. * Moderator ** MOD chat prefix **Moderators were once helpers, and were selected to rank up in the staff team. You cannot apply for the moderator position. Moderators are close to the admin team **Their job is to deal with rule breakers and help other players. Can be part of a team, such as applications, appeals or forums. **They can kick, mute & ban players from the game. **'YT' features **Can lock threads, move threads, and delete threads on the Hypixel Forums. * Administrator ** ADMIN chat prefix ** This is the highest level of staff. Admins have chosen to work for Hypixel. ** Their job is to ensure that everything runs smoothly and coordinately on the forums and servers. ** Has the perms to all commands. ** Can lock threads, move threads, delete threads and ban users on the Hypixel Forums. * Owner (Custom Tag) ' ** 'OWNER chat prefix ** An admin with a custom tag given to the founders of the Hypixel Network: Hypixel and Rezzus Special * Youtuber ** YT chat prefix ** All [MVP+']'' Features.' ** Most of the YT features can be found in a video by clicking Here. Features below are not in the vid. ** 7x the coins in games ** All heroes unlocked (Smash Heroes) ** All classes unlocked (Mega Walls) ** Private Party Games (Like 1v1 Skywars in a Mega Map) ** Public Stream Parties ''' ** *Requirements: 30,000+ Subscribers ** Receiving the Youtuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrators; JamieTheGeek, Hypixel or NoxyD * '''Mojang ** MOJANG chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Given to members who work at Mojang * Mixer ** MIXER Chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Given to members who work at Mixer, owing to Hypixel's partnership with them. ** Previously known as Beam rank. It was changed to Mixer along with Beam's Name Change. * MCProHosting ** MCProHosting chat prefix (Red in TAB list) ** Base rank is MOD ** Custom tag given to Matt, SuitJames, & DevSlashNull - Co-Founders of MCProHosting. ** This rank isn't being used actively anymore, but is still a rank on the server. * Sloth ** SLOTH' '''chat prefix ** Base rank is 'ADMIN' ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Sloth rank is 'SlothPixel' * '''Apple' ** APPLE chat prefix ** Base rank is YT ** Cannot be obtained ** The only current user to have the Apple rank is Apple (a.k.a MonsieurApple) ** This tag is completely unrelated to the Apple company. Removed Ranks * HELPER' '''chat prefix ** Focused on helping players. This rank was used temporarily to give people who don't meet the age requirement a chance to help out during summer and winter holidays. The Junior Helper program has not since been repeated and is confirmed by many staff members to unlikely be repeated due to issues caused by younger staff. * '[BUILD TEAM'+']' chat prefix (Red "+")' ** Administrators and managers of the Build Team were given the Build Team+ rank. This rank no longer exists as they changed the team, new admins now get 'ADMIN' rank. * 'ANGUS' chat prefix ** This rank was given to the player PreparedAngus as a personal tag. This player no longer has this rank, the reason for that is PreparedAngus left hypixel administrator team. * 'SPECIAL '''chat prefix ** This was temporarily awarded to a player of the network for a short period of time. Was eventually removed after a couple of days. Had same underlying perks as the 'YT rank. ** This is a joke by AgentKid * RETIRED' '''chat prefix ** Assigned to xFabiinho during the time from which he left the Hypixel team. Had the same perms as the 'ADMIN''' rank. CostisTheBanana Category:YT Rank